dreamarevnerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Goharine Tsogolakyan in Real Life: Debut Solo Concert (?)
The real life version of Goharine Tsogolakyan departed from Arevner sometime in 2014. It's 2016 now, so that means she's probably 18. So recently, I dreamed that Tsogolakyan held her first solo concert earlier in August, at the Hrazdan Stadium. Here's what the dream looked like. Plot The show begins with Tsogolakyan's shadow behind a curtain posing while performing the first verse of the Arevner opening theme song. Right before the chorus, the curtain drops as Tsogolakyan appears at the top of a small staircase - wearing a black tunic (which has a glittery gold version of Arevner 's logo). Sphere-type objects surround Tsogolakyan by the song's end. The objects move - revealing Tsogolakyan now in an attachable gold transparent skirt over the tunic, performing "Kanach heqiat". The objects surround Tsogolakyan again, then leaving to show that the skirt has been removed and is once again in her Arevner tunic. Tsogolakyan proceeds to perform a cover of Sona Shahgeldyan's hit single "Korust, te gandz". After the song ends, Tsogolakyan greets the crowd and performs "Hanik-Nanik", then exits the stage for a costume change. The screen rises and Tsogolakyan walks through a cloud of smoke (this time in an orange strapless romper and brown wedges), performing "Sirum em qez Yerevan". She then performs the Arevik medley ("Kokik Mokik", "Pokrig Navag", "Im or@", and "Erazanq"), Selena Gomez's "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", and Meri Labladjyan's "Ari parenq". After talking to the crowd for a moment, Tsogolakyan performs a remixed version of "Erishta" before she and her dancers exit for another change. Another interlude plays, and Tsogolakyan comes on, with her hair in a French-braid, wearing a red romper with a black transparent maxi dress over top. She and her dancers perform "Xent Qami". After, she thanks the crowd and talks to them. She then sits at the piano (that has been rolled onstage) and performs "Nothing in This World", transitioning into a 2013 song entitled "Arev". "Verjin zang" is performed afterwards before Tsogolakyan exits the stage a third time. Tsogolakyan enters on a lion-type carriage (wearing a pink halter top-like tight romper and black boots) and performing a remix of "Aigaqagh", transitioning into "Erg cnanapari". She and her dancers then perform "Hayastany du es", before getting on the carriage and leaving for a final costume change. The last interlude plays and Tsogolakyan enters in a gold mini-dress and red heels. She performs "Voske hesiat", and then talks to the crowd for a final time, asking for them to dance and to have fun for the last songs. "Lusashogh jpit" is performed next. She performs then sits down to perform the beginning part of "Gunazard Erqinq". After the song ends, Tsogolakyan bids farewell to the audience before leaving the stage, thus ending the show. Set list # Arevner opening theme song # "Kanach heqiat" # "Korust, te gandz" (Sona Shahgeldyan cover) # "Hanik-Nanik" # "Sirum em qez Yerevan" # Arevik medley: "Kokik Mokik"/"Pokrig Navag"/"Im or@"/"Erazanq" # "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" (Selena Gomez cover) # "Ari parenq" # "Erishta" (remix) # "Xent Qami" # "Nothing in This World" (Paris Hilton cover) # "Arev" # "Verjin zang" # "Aigaqagh" (remix) # "Erg cnanapari" # "Hayastany du es" # "Voske hesiat" # "Lusashogh jpit" # "Gunazard Erqinq" Personnel 'Band and Background Vocalists' * Goharine Tsogolakyan (Lead vocals, piano) * Gor Ghukasyan (Drums) * David Hakobyan (Keyboard) * Hayk Ghukasyan (Bass guitar) * Mane and Nare Hovsepian (Background vocalists) * Tigran Hakobyan (Rhythm guitar) * Mariam Hovnatanian (Electric violin on "Nothing in This World") 'Dancers' * Kayiane Mamikonian * Astine Mirzoyan * Arshaguhi Khachaturian * Maro Hayrapetyan * Azaduhi Bagratuni * Aghavni Atchabahian Category:Blog posts focusing on interesting stuff Category:Blog posts focusing on rumors